


Dance with Alastor

by Shin_Amon_Rol



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Friends to Enemies, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:14:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25733437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shin_Amon_Rol/pseuds/Shin_Amon_Rol
Summary: [SAINT SEIYA WEEK - DAY 2] Seiya has betrayed Athena. But more than that, he has betrayed Shiryu by joining Hades' side.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: SAINT SEIYA WEEK 2020





	Dance with Alastor

**Author's Note:**

> The second theme of the Saint Seiya Week! Now, it's "betrayal"! Have a great time!

Shiryu's scream could be heard in the entire Underworld. Even the human world could witness his unstoppable distress. His heart was beating painfully in his chest, as his face got drowned by his own tears. He could barely stand on his shaking legs, while the burning air of Hell was irritating him. It was just a matter of time before this disaster, he thought.

In front of him, Seiya was here, dressed in this shining black armor. It had the same design as the Pegasus Cloth, but it had a different energy. The energy of Alastor, one of Hades' horses. A darker cosmos was possessing him, giving him another kind of power, created from this desire he dragged with him since his childhood. It never left him, but he never said it to his friends. But now, he could not turn back time. Even if he kept a straight face, Shiryu's desperate calls hurt him deeply in his heart.

\- Seiya! The Dragon shouted, why? Why did you join Hades' side? You pledged your loyalty to Athena!  
\- I'm sorry, Shiryu. The concerned answered.  
\- Saori counted on you! As the Pegasus Saint, you're supposed to be the most loyal knight!  
\- She lied to me! She never knew where Seika is! How could I handle it, knowing that my sister could be in danger? Explain to me, Shiryu, please!

The Chinese could not fight back, paralyzed by his comrade's new appearance. Followed by a malicious energy, the brown-haired was guided by Lord Hades' strength. He gave him a small part of his energy, reaching him to a higher level of fighting spirit. His empty look gave Shiryu shivers down his spine. In his head, he knew that he had to fight him. But in his heart, he did not want it. He did not forget those memories they shared, their strong relationship and their closeness. For him, it was forever.

\- Seiya, wake up! He tried, you're the only one who can guide us! Saori needs you!  
\- Stop it! The Japanese ordered.  
\- I need you!

The younger one opened his eyes wide, distraught by his old friend's sincere words. He never saw Shiryu's emotional side, but now that he was facing it, he could barely stand it without crying. Even if he became one of Hades' specters, he could never forget those touching memories. He regretted this difficult choice he made, but in a way, he changed into something he believed in. He was sure of one thing. With this new armor, he could do everything to find his older sister.

\- Seiya, I need you more than anyone else. The Dragon said.  
\- Enough. The brown-haired whispered, I'm not the Pegasus Saint anymore.  
\- No, I don't want to accept it. You can't wear such a maleficent armor. You can't be Alastor Seiya! I don't believe you!

Suddenly caught by Hades' promise about Seika, the Japanese raised a fist and hit his old comrade in the jaw. He did not want to hear him anymore, even about the sweet moments they had. Now, they were enemies. One on Athena'a side, and another on Hades' side, fighting for a different cause.

\- I don't want to fight you, Seiya! I can't fight my best friend! The black-haired claimed.  
\- We have to. In the name of our gods, we have to know who will win this fight. The Alastor warrior said.  
\- Seiya...

With a sincere impulse, the called one gave a hand. Despite this awful role, he could show a more tender look to his old partner, just for a few seconds, to let him know he would never forget him.

\- Dance with me, Shiryu. He ordered with a severe voice, it's your destiny to fight me.  
\- I... The older one tried.  
\- We don't have the choice. We can't be friends anymore.

He furtively grabbed the Dragon's throat and slowly tightened his grip around it. Unfortunately, Shiryu did not defend himself, losing all his hope to make his comrade come to his senses.

\- Forgive me, Shiryu. Seiya whispered with tears in his eyes, but I really want to find my sister.


End file.
